The special purpose programming language PROLOG is quite different from other languages, and optimum use of it requires using new techniques and abandoning ones used with other languages. PROLOG programs that analyze medical terms in terms of their constituent morphemes were refined and extensively tested. Additional efforts in text analysis and other areas also involved the use of PROLOG. Papers were prepared for publication.